GHOSTBUSTERS: PPE 11
by Q-CREW
Summary: It's Peter Venkman...on Broadway? There's no business like show business...especially if you're a Ghostbuster!


**THE WEST 80s**  
Spring begins to creep up on New York City. The trees have begun to sprout leaves, the flowers have begun to bloom, and teenaged girls are already wearing skirts that are 2 sizes too short. But, of course, there are those who can't enjoy all the things a beautiful day like this has to offer. These being the people who need to work for a living. 

"Look out!" Winston shouts as plates fill the air and bombard the three Ghostbusters. They try as best they can to avoid the flying china, letting them shatter as they hit the wall. The furious curio cabinet continues to fire them out one by one with a rapid succession of its doors opening and closing.

"Clear the dining room!" Ray yells out.

"Never thought I'd hear you say that!" Peter quips as they dive into the hallway through the nearest door. Ray lands hard on his stomach on the floor, followed by Peter on top of him, and Winston on top of them both.

"This is beyond nuts!" Winston comments.

"That's why they pay us the big bucks," Peter says with a grunt under his weight.

"Hey, where's Egon?" Ray asks.

Above them, Egon quickly emerges from a hallway and heads for the top of the stairs. He gets cut off by a floating electric razor, snapping its blades like sharp teeth. It moves for Egon, but he dives onto the banister and slides down, face first. He flies off the end and lands on the pile of his colleagues.

"Ooomf! Hello, Egon…" Peter grunts under the added weight.

"We're dealing with a major multiple inanimate object psychic possession! That's too many for a common emanation, which means we have to find a localized source and neutralize it!"

"That's great…you wanna fill us in AFTER you get off?" Peter growls. Loud thuds come from upstairs as the toilet runs from the bathroom to the banister next to the stairs. It leaps up and lands heavily on the floor in front of them.

"Uh, guys..." Ray starts, looking big eyed at the thing hungrily licking its bowl-lips. The others look at it and quickly scramble to get up as the toilet charges at them. Ray rolls out of the way as it tramples through the front door into the street. They hear a car honk as they help him up.

"We haven't checked the basement yet," Egon declares as plates come flying over his head from the cabinet now in the doorway.

"Then I suggest we do! Now!" Winston shouts as he starts for the basement door, ducking the razor. The others follow, Ray leaping as the hall radiator fires its steam regulator out at him. Winston and Egon run past the kitchen, avoiding the flying silverware as they dig into the side of the stairs.

"Toast, 3 o'clock!" Peter exclaims behind them.

"But it's only quarter to 9…" Ray starts, but is cut off by the toast hitting his head from the floating toaster. "Never mind…" he grumbles as he regains his footing.

* * *

They barrel through the basement door behind the main stairs and head down. They reach the landing and are greeted by a loud mechanical laughter. Across the basement from them stands the hot water heater; a cylinder with pipes running from it to various places around the basement and into the house above. Its gauges glow red and look at them like eyes, and a jagged split across it moves like a mouth. Egon checks his PKE meter, its wings fully extended. 

"I think we found the source."

"Of course…everything that's been alive had been touched by water and possessed through it!" Ray exclaims.

"Uh, guys…less science and more blasting!" Peter states as various appliances around the basement move slowly towards them.

"Hit the heater, full neutronas!" Egon says as they all pull their proton guns and open fire.

* * *

Outside, a UBN news truck sits in front of the house where reporter Cynthia Crawford and her cameraman set up near Ecto-1. Dating a Ghostbuster does have its advantages. Not only does she get the scoops on some of their more major cases, but she can give them all the free PR they want or need. Not to mention she gets to be closer to Ray when they both need to work. Cynthia ignores the crowd gathered around the area curiously looking on as she checks her microphone. 

"We almost ready?" she asks the crew inside the van and her camera man.

"Almost there. We should be ready to go in 3…2…1…"

"This is Cynthia Crawford outside the Ghostbusters' latest bust on the Upper West Side where supernatural forces had completely taken over a private house, driving out its occupants. As always, the Ghostbusters have fearlessly entered headfirst into the unknown; exhibiting their usual professionalism and skill that comes with their job." No sooner does she finish her intro that a loud explosion comes from within the house, followed by a quick burst of steam blowing out all the lower windows and the front door. She rolls her eyes and groans. What was that about advantages?

Moments later, the Ghostbusters emerge looking disheveled and thoroughly steam cleaned. Their hair stands poofed up into frizzy balls, and the lenses on Egon's classes are fogged. Winston holds the smoking trap containing the ghost they exercised from the water heater.

"We got it!" he declares victoriously.

"Tell us, what was that explosion?" Cynthia asks as they approach Ecto-1. Peter quickly steps up to intercept the microphone and do his thing.

"Well, our spook was hiding out in the water heater of the home and unfortunately there are always some casualties when trying to root out stubborn spirits. But, the point is these fine citizens have their home back safe and sound with nary a spook in sight."

"Well, that is good news for them."

"Yep, it's all in a days work for yours truly. Oh, yeah, and the rest of the guys."

* * *

**MIDTOWN**  
Inside a small shanty of an office, two partners are feeling a tad stressed over the failure of their business. As theatrical producers, they found themselves with one flop after another. The only way they managed to stay afloat this long was through a series of cons and naive people willing to open their wallets. But, the well has run dry and now they verge on financial ruin. That is, until they figured out their final and best scam yet. All they needed was the perfect patsy, and thanks to the news, they found just that. 

"I do believe we've found what we've been looking for," Ralph Laurel says with a sly smirk.

"I believe we have," Oliver Norton agrees, turning from his friend back to the TV where Peter mugs for the camera.

* * *

**GHOSTBUSTERS  
PROFESSIONAL PARANORMAL ELIMINATORS  
#11 AUG '06  
"NO BUSINESS LIKE GHOST BUSINESS"**

A Chris Buchner Production!  
Starring Rolando Munoz, Ben King and Adam Bestler!  
Entire production supervised by Ben King & Dan Liberg!  
Promotional material courtesy of Fritz Baugh!

* * *

**THE FIREHOUSE, LATER**  
Janine Melnitz's day is fairly monotonous. She comes in and makes coffee. Then she gets bombarded with call after call before she even gets to enjoy the coffee. When the phones eventually die down, only then does she get her caffeine dose either horribly burnt or ice cold. That's if there's even any left by the time she gets there. So there comes a time in the day when she just sticks the phone on voicemail mode and lets all the calls go in there to be sorted out later. For now, all she's focused on is finishing her magazine in peace. 

Her hopes sink, however, when she hears the front door squeak open. She leans over to look past Ecto-1 to see who's there. Entering are two men; one about average height with a wide frame and build wearing a bad brown suit, a crooked black tie and a bowler hat that's a bit too small for his round head. His associate is a bit taller and much thinner, wearing green striped slacks, a purple and green checked jacket, a red polka-dotted tie and a porkpie hat. He also has a not-too-bright expression on his face as the fat one takes the lead down the garage bay, looking around with over-the-top enthusiasm. Finally, they make it to her desk.

"Can I help you?" she asks, while finishing her question in her head with _find a decent tailor?_

"Ah, yes, my good woman," the fat one starts with a shifty smile, opening his jacket to expose the red suspenders underneath and allowing him to hook his thumbs in the straps as he taps on his protruding belly. "My name is Ralph Laurel, and this is my associate Oliver Norton. We're here to see a Ghostbuster."

"You don't say," Janine says sarcastically. "Let me guess; you've got a ghost haunting your suits and changing their colors?"

"We do?" Oliver asks, looking down at his clothes. Ralph taps him, letting out a phony chortle.

"No, no. She's just having some fun with us, don't you see? No, we wish to speak with your Dr. Peter Venkman."

"If he was my Dr. Peter Venkman you could take him." Janine picks up the phone and presses a button. "You have some people to see you. Bring your sunglasses." She hangs it up and smiles sweetly at the two men. Moments later, Peter comes sliding down the fire pole and looks at the two before him.

"Please tell me you're not selling cookies," he comments. Again, a fake chuckle as Ralph extends his hand.

"Ralph Laurel and Oliver Norton, pleased to make your acquaintance. Can we talk?"

"I dunno, can you?" Peter quips, shaking his hand.

"Ha ha! There's that wit! We like that."

"Uh huh. C'mon in to the office," Peter says, leading them to the area behind Janine. "So what's up?" he asks, motioning to the two chairs in front of the desk as he takes his place behind it.

"Well, I'll cut right to the point," Ralph starts, "we're producers and we want to make a play about you."

"About…me!" Peter asks, stunned.

"Yes! The charm, the charisma…everyone knows you are what makes the Ghostbusters work, and we want to present that fact to the world!"

"The world, you say?" Peter asks, stroking his chin with a smile.

"Oh yes, I can see us going nation wide! Maybe even international! With an entire show centered around you, the sky's the limit! It'll be bigger than Cats! Bigger than Moving Out! Bigger than…bigger than…"

"Bigger than Ralph's stomach!" Oliver chimes in. Ralph promptly smacks him upside the head, knocking his hat crooked.

"Quiet, you."

"Alright, so what's the catch?" Peter asks.

"No catch," Ralph says, resuming his smile. "Just a small fee for us from the proceeds and production costs, and you get to keep a large portion of the remainder. With people flocking back to Broadway these days, that is a lot of coin. So, what do you say? Have we a deal?"

* * *

"Peter, you didn't," Winston says, shaking his head later in the office where the whole crew has gathered. 

"Why not? Is it so surprising the theater has finally taken a notice to my charm and charisma?" Peter says with a big smile. "Besides, this could give us a boost on recouping our finances."

"I dunno, Pete…it sounds kinda fishy," Ray comments.

"That's why I'm just going to go check it out. Ya know, give it the once over and see if these guys are legit or not. Relax…what could possibly go wrong?"

* * *

The theater is off Broadway. Off, off, OFF Broadway. A large entertainment house built in the 30s, it has since lost a great deal of its luster to both the elements and local graffiti artists. Inside has fared no better with ripped upholstery, chipping paint, and little messes in various places. If Peter didn't know better, he could swear this theater hasn't seen much action in a good long time. 

"Nice place you've got here," Peter lies, looking around as he's led into the decrepit theater.

"Yes, well, we've just recently inherited it, you see, and are in the middle of renovations," Ralph explains.

"That explains the construction equipment outside," Peter says, looking around in disgust.

"Yes, we gave them the day off so we could work on your show. Things should be ready by opening night."

"Or when you're ready for retirement," Oliver quips under his breath with a chuckle. Ralph elbows him to be quiet and gives him a dirty look. Ralph leads Peter up on the stage as Oliver takes a seat in the front row. Ralph steps up to the edge and looks out over the rows and rows of seats, holding his hands up.

"I can see it now; the crowds are lining up, they mill about before the lights begin to dim and fall into a hushed silence. The orchestra begins the opening notes and the curtain rises up, revealing the stage and actors for the first time. And then, it begins: the Peter Venkman experience, live for all the world to see!" About this time Peter begins to get the stars in his eyes. All doubts about these two men fade and in its place, the typical Venkman vanity rises up. Peter steps up to the edge of the stage as Ralph works his way off and takes a seat next to Oliver, raising his arms up with a big smile on his face.

"Hello, New York!" Peter says loudly to the empty seats, just before the ragged stage curtains come to life and snatch him up. In the blink of an eye, Peter is gone. Ralph and Oliver stare at the stage, wide eyed with their mouths hanging open.

* * *

**THE FIREHOUSE**  
Janine frantically tries to field call after call as Ralph and Oliver walk into the building. They remove their hats as they approach her desk, holding them solemnly. 

"S'cuse me, miss, but…" Ralph starts, but Janine quickly raises a finger to shut him up and continues scribbling down info from one of the calls. Ralph and Oliver exchange a glance as Janine continues at it. She finally has enough and sets the phone down, letting all the calls go into voicemail.

"Now what do you want?" she says to the two.

"Well, my dear lady, we seem to have made a grievous error on our part in regards to you friend Peter."

"Realized he has no talent, did you."

"No, I'm afraid it's much worse than that. You see, I…we had, well, how do I put this…"

"Your friend was eaten by our theater," Oliver blurts out. Ralph slaps him upside the head with his hat.

"Why'd you hafta go and say it like that for!" Janine picks up the radio.

"Uh, guys, you better get back here."

* * *

Sometime later, the guys gather in the back office area of the garage bay around Ralph and Oliver as they explain themselves to them. 

"Well, you see, we had the opportunity to take part in a very lucrative business venture; the purchase of an old theater," Ralph starts. "Y'see, we're not the best producers in the world…"

"The worst," Oliver adds.

"…so we figured we could show our own shows in our own theater since no one else would carry us."

"We just neglected to inspect the property before we bought it."

"The place was a shambles. We decided to clear out the building to make a profit on the land."

"Only we couldn't."

"You see, our crews were scared out of the inside of the building and the wrecking ball couldn't make contact…it was like something was stopping it. Then equipment began to act up and get flung around so that all the men just upped and quit. We figured it may have been a haunting."

"Ralph figured it was super rats."

"…Anyway, since we lost so much money on the purchase and the crew, we couldn't afford to pay you for your much needed services. So, we thought we would try to trick one of your own into thinking we'd give him a show so they'll discover the theater is haunted and want to deal with it for free and then renig on the show deal. Your Peter Venkman seemed to fit the bill."

"Perfect patsy."

"But what we neglected to realize was how vicious our entity was and we're afraid to say that in the middle of a 'rehearsal', your friend was abducted by our stage."

"What!" they exclaim.

"Taken right up by the curtains," Oliver explains.

"Let's go!" Winston says as they all get up.

"Right, right! Off with you, then. Let us know how it goes," Ralph says as he and Ollie stay seated. Winston and Ray grab their arms and drag them over towards Ecto-1.

"And _you're_ coming with us."

* * *

**THE THEATER**  
The Ghostbusters stand on the stage with Ralph and Oliver. The con men look around nervously as Ray and Winston calmly check out the surroundings. Egon traipses back and forth across the stage with his PKE, saying "hmm" at various intervals. 

"There's a strong presence here, but it's impossible for me to get a lock on it. It seems to be coming from all over."

"Yes, all over…now can we please remove ourselves from the stage?" Ralph asks.

"Why? It's okay for our friend to be sucked up but not you?" Winston asks.

"Anything, Egon?" Ray asks.

"I'm picking up a spike in the PKE energy…" Suddenly, the stage shakes slightly and the sound of old supports creaking echo throughout the area.

"What was that?" Winston asks, looking around. He turns to find Ralph and Oliver running up the aisles and out the doors.

"They're probably the smart ones," Ray says as the stage begins to shake harder. Ralph and Oliver scream out as they're flung back inside by the carpeting, the doors slamming shut after they passed through. The carpeting flicks and whips the two men up, causing them to land back on the stage in a heap. By now, the Ghostbusters have their proton guns drawn and look around, cautiously.

"Stay alert," Egon states, "be ready for anythiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!" The stage had opened up beneath them and caused all of them to plummet into the darkness below. They land hard on concrete in a pile of bodies, each one of them groaning in various forms of pain.

"Where are we?" Winston asks as they struggle to get untangled and stand up. They find themselves in a massive corridor; the walls are old red bricks with arches traveling up and down the length of them and a dusty stone floor. Lit metal torches line the walls between the arches, burning brightly to illuminate the area.

"We're in some kind of basement?" Ray suggests.

"Hey, Ralphie-boy…this must be that sub basement the plans mentioned!" Oliver says.

"You might be right, Ollie."

"Listen!" Egon says. Everyone goes quiet and they hear the faint sound of an organ echoing through the corridor from the distance.

"Music?" Winston asks in a whisper. Ray pulls his proton gun and begins to lead them forward down the hall. Egon follows behind him with his PKE meter held out, very active.

"You go on ahead, we'll wait here," Ralph whispers. Winston grabs their arms and pulls them both along.

"Let's go, troublemakers!"

* * *

The chamber is massive, done in the same style as the corridor, with tunnel entrances along them down below. Torn curtains and draperies hang from the ceiling and pipes. Props and chests of various styles and ages litter the floor with various amounts of cobwebs decorating them. Concrete stairs lead down to the floor from the entrance of the corridor with a giant antique organ directly across that spans the entire height of the wall it stands against. The keys press down by themselves to churn out a low, solemn tune from the old and rusting pipes. 

The five men enter the chamber and look around. Egon arches his eyebrow as the PKE meter goes crazy.

"I think we should leave…" Egon starts, but far too late. The curtains come to life and shoot down at them, snatching them up off the ground before they can react. They strip the Ghostbusters of their gear before tying them all up and letting them dangle high off the floor near the organ.

"Welcome to the party, guys," a new voice says. They all look over to find Peter dangling next to them.

"PETER!" the Ghostbusters exclaim.

"Are you alright?" Ray asks.

"Oh, I'm just dandy. Not sure for how much longer, though." Peter turns his head to look down at the organ and the others follow his gaze. The organ continues to play, but before it a form begins to appear. A very slender man sits slumped over the keys wearing an old fashioned purple suit and cape. Atop his faded golden hair is a top hat, barely hiding the string tying something around his head. He plays without ever looking back at them.

"Welcome to my parlor," he says in a deep voice.

"YOUR parlor?" Ralph asks angrily. "Excuse me, my good sir, but WE own this parlor, therefore it is OURS." The phantom slams his hands down on the keys, creating a long, deep, drawn out sound from the organ. He turns around, revealing the white plaster mask on his face. It covers all but his mouth, taking on the contours of the face it covers.

"Yours! YOURS! This theater is no more yours than the gift of acting!" He stands up, swishing his cape behind him and begins to move around the room, gracefully bypassing all the props strewn about. "When I was at this theater, art meant something! Plays and shows were a respectable form of entertainment! I was the king of the stage and I proved it every single night the curtain went up! I was the king of showbiz, and I, by proxy, own this theater! I own the stage! I am…an actor!"

"Um, who are you?" Ray asks. The man stops moving and slouches angrily. The arches on the walls before him let out a loud crumbling sound as their tops fold downwards, giving the wall the appearance of an angry face.

"Who…am…I!" He spins around, removing his mask and hat, revealing the handsome translucent face beneath. From somewhere, a spotlight comes on is cast down upon him. Ollie squints at the ghost.

"Ralph! It's him! It's Chase Mantell!"

"Chase Mantell? But he disappeared in the 30s!" Ralph says.

"Yes, Chase Mantell! Star of stage, screen, idol to millions and lord of the dance!" the ghost says, grabbing a walking stick and hat out of nowhere and doing a quick soft shoe. "At least, I was…" The spotlight turns a pale blue and follows him around the room, as the former actor's face grows dark and sad.

"You see, I was in the glorious show, _The Cat Phantom of Oz, Oaklahoma_, the greatest show in theater. But, one show, a fateful misstep caused a scene to be ruined. The audience burst out laughing, and I could feel the eyes of the reviewers present burning into me. I knew then my career was over. I fled down here where I lived out my days…ashamed of the sham I had become." Chase leans back, putting an arm over his forehead dramatically.

"Oh brother," Peter groans in whisper, "what a ham."

"For many years, I had sat and pondered what to do. And then, it hit me! I must redo the play and get it right! Only then can I make my long-awaited comeback! But, how to do it? The theater was shut; how would I attract the theater critics here in order to vindicate myself on stage? A way was presented to me, and I was able to get every critic in the city a personal invitation to compel them to be here. And now, the last thing I needed has been presented to me."

"And that is…?" Ray asks. He looks up at them and smiles sinisterly.

"An audience."

* * *

Outside the theater, the last of about a dozen theater critics arrives in a cab and joins the group already waiting by the doors. 

"Any idea what this is all about, John?" a pudgy, short older man with thick black glasses asks a taller, middle-aged man in a bad brown leisure suit.

"No idea, Gene. I got this invitation and just had to come see this show," he responds, holding up the invite they all received.

"The doors are opening," another critic says. John and Gene shrug and follow the group in, John tossing his invitation to the ground. As the doors shut behind them, the invitation begins to bubble and melt into a puddle of pink goo. The critics look around the dilapidated lobby of the theater, unsure of the situation they have gotten themselves into. However, their minds are made up for them as the floor kicks up like a wave and carries them all into the theater area. They land up by the stage in a pile until the arms of the chairs of the front rows reach out and snag them all up, pulling them into their chairs. Seconds later, the Ghostbusters, Ralph and Ollie are dropped from above into their own chairs. The armrests form bonds around their wrists, making sure they all stay seated. The theater lights dim and the stage lights flicker on.

_"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the most important show in the history of theater!"_ Mantell's voice booms over the speakers. _"Tonight, we present the return to stage and stardom of Chase Mantell in…_The Cat Phantom of Oz, Oaklahoma_!"_

"No…not _The Phantom_!" one of the older female critics exclaims.

"You've heard of this show?" one of the younger ones asks her.

"I've SEEN it! It was one of the WORST shows to ever be produced with a second-rate star who thought he was better than he was!" The tattered curtains are pulled aside and old music plays from somewhere. Pink slime oozes up from the stage in the background, taking the shape of scenery. More slime rises up and takes the form of translucent actors wearing period clothing with cat ears and tails, milling about as if they were on a street. Chase comes out from stage left and begins his opening song and dance number. Horrible would be too weak of a word too describe it.

"We need to get out of here!" Ray whispers to the guys.

"Suggestions on how are welcomed," Peter comments.

"Even if we could get outta these chairs, how do we get around when this whole building is controlled by him?" Winston asks.

"Not to mention he's got all our gear," Peter adds.

"Not all," Egon interjects. "I've been working on a few devices, such as the ectoplasmic disrupter on my belt."

"Does it work?" Peter asks.

"I don't know. I haven't had a fully functional test yet."

"Of course not…"

"But if it works, he may be distracted enough to allow me to slip downstairs and retrieve a proton pack," Egon states.

"Worth a shot…" Ray says. Egon moves his hip forward towards his secured hand. He extends his finger and presses the button on the small device. A field of protonic energy engulfs his body and the armrests recoil, freeing him. The others turn back to the show as he quickly slips out of his seat and makes his way towards the basement area. The dance number reaches its climax, and all in the audience cringe.

"Egon! Hurry!" Peter calls after him quietly.

* * *

Within minutes, Egon traverses through the hallway once again, quickly and quietly making his way into the large chamber where they first encountered Mantell. He surveys the room from the top of the stairs, trying to spot their equipment amongst the years of collected props. Egon moves to go down only to discover his feet are stuck; the concrete having formed around the soles of his boots. He notices the light on his belt is off and that the battery must have died. He'll need to find a new power source if they manage to live through this. 

A noise causes him to look down into the room as props begin to rise up and assemble themselves into human shaped sentries carrying weapons. Egon quickly crouches down and undoes his boots as the sentries lumber towards the stairs. He pulls his feet out and runs quickly past them as they try to strike. He dives and snags a Viking spear from the pile of props and turns to deflect a blow from a "samurai". He blocks the next shot from a "knight" and swings the spear, shattering both forms to pieces. He turns towards the organ only to see the wall behind it glare at him angrily.

"Uh oh…" he mutters as the two sentries reassemble themselves behind him. Egon glances over his shoulder and takes off as they give chase. A creaking sound from above follows the pipes running along the ceiling being released and taking the form of a giant hand; reaching down for him. Egon dives on the floor as it sweeps by overhead. He looks up and out of the corner of his eye sees the proton packs in a side chamber. He scrambles to his feet as a "soldier" strikes the spot where he was.

* * *

Mantell stops short in his performance as he looks like his attention is elsewhere. The slime props and actors being to dissolve as he looks towards the audience, embarrassed. "Um…we'll be right back after a quick intermission." He fades and slips through the stage.

* * *

Egon avoids flying props as they try to skewer him and dives into the chamber as the big hand takes another swipe at him. He gets up and grabs a pack when something catches his attention; there on the chamber floor is a skeleton covered in cobwebs and wearing a tattered suit that resembles the one Mantell had on. He also spots a crack in the floor with some pink slime seeping out of it and making contact with the skeleton. 

"Yes, that was me," Mantell says from behind. Egon spins around to face the ghost. "And I was him. A shame, really, that I had to die for my art. And now, you must as well." The pipe hand flies through his translucent from straight for Egon. Egon, having slipped the pack on between events, reaches back and grabs a wire off of it. He quickly plugs it into the disruptor and presses the button before the hand reaches him, making it unable to grasp him. Mantell gets a strained look on his face as he tries harder to get Egon, who pulls his blaster and begins to fire.

* * *

Upstairs, the captive audience sits in silence, wondering what's going on. Peter sighs and looks down, noticing that his wrist is being freed. Peter shoots up out of his chair and cups his hands around his mouth. 

"Alright! Everyone, get the hell out of here!" Everyone looks at Peter standing up, and upon seeing their own wrists are freed waste no time in jumping out of their chairs. The critics and the two "producers" run straight for the door as the Ghostbusters convene in the row.

"Pete, make sure they get out alright," Ray says, "me and Z will help Egon."

"Right," Peter agrees. He follows after the critics while Ray and Winston take off for the basement entrance.

* * *

By the time they reach the basement area, Ray and Winston find Egon held back in the side chamber blasting sentries to pieces and fending off the pipe hand. Mantell floats in the middle of it all, gesturing as more sentries rise up. 

"Now what?" Winston asks. Ray looks around and spots two more Viking spears in the prop piles below.

"I have an idea!" he says, jumping off the side of the stairs. Winston worries as he jumps off after him. They grab the spears and Ray holds his up. "Charge!" He runs towards the area where Egon is pinned and sticks the spear into the ground, pole vaulting over the piles and into the chamber.

"This is stupid!" Winston says, following his lead. Both land ungracefully into the chamber with Egon, who passes them a quick glance as he continues blasting.

"Mind if we drop in?" Ray asks as he and Winston strap on their packs and pull their blasters. They join Egon in shooting at the possessed objects before them.

"How did he get so powerful!" Winston asks as their added blasting doesn't do much more than Egon was alone.

"There must be something increasing his power!" Ray theorizes. "If only we knew what it was."

"Of course!" Egon exclaims. He spins around and blasts the skeleton behind them. Mantell cries out in pain and suddenly, everything stops.

"NO! IT'S NOT FAIR! I WAS GOING TO BE A STAR! IT'S NOT FAIR! IT'S NOT…" Mantell fades from existence and all the possessed items collapse to the floor, lifeless once more. Ray and Winston exchange a glance, then look over at Egon.

"Nice going, Spengs," Ray says. "But, how did you figure out..." Ray's question would have to wait as it's interrupted by an incredible groan from above. Suddenly, the room begins to shake as stones from the ceiling begin to fall and land hard on the ground.

"What's going on!" Winston asks.

"All the morphing done to the building had weakened it! Without Mantell to sustain it, it's giving in to physics and collapsing!" Egon says.

"Then lets' get the hell out of here!" Winston says. The others quietly agree as they take off.

* * *

Outside, Peter and the others watch the theater as the walls begin to fall in on themselves. Within seconds, the building crumbles into a heap on the ground kicking up decades of dust and dirt as it falls. The silence in the aftermath is deafening as they intently watch while the dust clears to reveal the mess it covered. Peter is speechless. He doesn't know what to say or what to think. His friends are buried somewhere in that mess, and it may as well have collapsed the building on top of them himself. 

Hope is about lost until the rubble begins to shift slightly. Suddenly, three proton streams blast through it, creating an opening for the three Ghostbusters to emerge; dirty but relatively unscathed. They approach the cheering crowd and a smiling Peter, looking very tired.

"Pete, do us a favor? Stay outta showbiz…" Winston comments.

"Count on it," Peter says as he joins them on the walk towards Ecto-1. They look over at Ralph and Ollie as they pass them.

"Boys! Boys! Have you ever considered doing a stage show?" Ralph asks them.

"We'll send you a bill," Egon says frankly.

"Don't call us, we won't call you," Peter comments.

"Well, I think that went rather well, don't you?" Ollie asks Ralph. Ralph takes off his hat and smacks him with it.

"Why don't you just shut up?"

* * *

**THE FIREHOUSE**  
The boys relax in the office area with a nice, hearty, fast-food meal from the local diner. Janine comes into the area with a bottle of ketchup and hands it to Ray. 

"Thanks, Janine."

"Sure, Ray. Where's Egon?"

"We dunno. He got a new pair of boots, city schematics, then left," Winston tells her.

"That crazy scientist, always something going on," Peter quips. Janine heads back out as she hears the front door open. She stops short when she sees who enters.

"Um, Dr. Venkman? I think there's someone here to see you."

"Tell them to go away, I'm starving," Peter says with a mouthful of food.

"Hello, Peter," a familiar voice says. The Ghostbusters all stop eating and look at each other, puzzled. They quickly stand up as they look at Dana Barrett standing near Janine's desk with her son in a stroller. Peter gulps down the food in his mouth and manages to somehow find his voice.

"Hello, Dana…"

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

GHOSTBUSTERS: PROFESSIONAL PARANORMAL ELIMINATORS VOL. 1 NO. 11 AUGUST, 2006 Q-CREW PRODUCTIONS. GHOSTBUSTERS AND ALL RELATED CHARACTERS TM & © COLUMBIA PICTURES, INC. GHOSTBUSTERS: PPE TM & © Q-CREW PRODUCTIONS. THIS STORY IS ENTIRELY FICTIONAL. ANY SIMILARITIES TO ANY LIVING OR DEAD PERSONS, BUSINESSES OR ORGANIZATIONS IS PURELY COINCIDENTAL. RELEASED THROUGH ATOMIC MEDIA GROUP. 


End file.
